Victory of The Angels
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Nico is suffering, as usual. The Seven have been killed in a battle against all the enemies they have ever faced. They had all died bravely, and the Gods are being destroyed one by one. Monsters have overrun both camps and Nico is treated terribly, as one of the remaining Big 3's children. He then finds himself in a rebellion and a new camp, Camp Acropolis. Rated M for deaths


**Hey y'all.**

 **It's Matt, rebooting one of his old forgotten stories. Sorry I didn't just edit, I like to start from scratch.**

 **So, please read this, I promise it will be better than the first time and please leave a review!**

 **Thanks!**

Power gusts of wind blasted gryphons and harpies out of the sky, letting them spiral down with a loud explosion. If they survived that, torrents of water would blast their chest and thick water vapor would blind the monsters. As for the hurricane which was combined from the lightning and water? Let's just say there was a lot of monster dust.

Percy Jackson stumbled from fatigue as one more hurricane was summoned, ripping through the hordes of monsters like butter. However, despite the power and strength of the magnificent storm, it consumed a lot of his energy and their ambrosia and nectar supply were running low. He looked at his buddies to see if they were doing better than him.

Jason Grace had turned around after helping summon the storm, catching his breath before jumping up in the air with his spear and letting lightning ricochet off the tip. As cyclops lifted rocks to use as cover, the Imperial Gold tip stabbed through their makeshift shields, sending jolts of electricity with it.

He wiped more sweat off his face and glanced behind him.

He saw Piper McLean, daughter of a love god and a famous movie star, fighting like a demon. Her blue harpy feathers in her hair swayed as Lucky Charms exploded from stabbed Karpoi, leaving a slightly sweet scent in the air. After the Argo II quest, she had journeyed to visit Hercules, and confronted him, taking home the second of the river god Achelous' horns. She wielded her new cornucopia as good as the first, and bananas were currently barraging some earthborns, who fell and toppled each other over like dominos. She raised her new dagger, which Leo had smelt from the Boreas' blade and Katropis, so the blade could not only tell the future, but occasionally summon a cold gust of wind.

Above them, Archimedes spheres peppered the battalion of monsters, exploding shrapnel, fire, buttered popcorn, and whatever Leo could engineer inside a grenade. Dracaenae fell on their slithery sides and while monsters rose to attack the Argo III, they were blasted out of the sky by Festus. Cyclops roared randomly and waved their fists at the flying ship, but soon they were monster dust thanks to Hazel Levesque, who sped by on Arion, her magic, cussing horse.

Behind Hazel was a bear, or Frank Zhang. He deflected all projectiles and melee attacks at his girlfriend with his large claws, while also ripping any stupid monster close enough into shreds. As the universe's fastest horse sped ahead, Frank morphed back into human form, firing arrows rapidly and point blank.

Percy's gaze stopped on Annabeth Chase...oh Annabeth. She looked like a warrior princess as her bronze dagger flashed in one hand and her gleaming dragon-bone sword twirled in the other. She had received her knife back from Tartarus when Hazel summoned her magic with jewels and precious metals, lifting the knife as well as the backpack it was in. Annabeth had thanked Hazel thousands of times for retrieving the Daedalus laptop inside as well.

But Percy watched her, parrying a swing from a razor sharp sword before side-stepping a charging minotaur like a matador, and judo flipping it. Then, in two swift strokes of her two weapons, it was decapitated. She was amazing.

However, he looked ahead and then formed a grim smile. His hurricane had died done, and the vapor was clearing up. He barely recovered enough energy, and smoke was spiraling from the Argo III. Percy opened his coat jacket and revealed a little button pinned to his shirt, a Christmas gift from Reyna who had delivered this to everybody. _There were too many of them._ Coach and Nico had found this amusing, but Percy just wore it anyways. He actually liked it.

From the sky, Leo flew down with a helicopter blade attached to his backpack. With the Archimedes sphere duct taped onto his chest, he looked like Iron Man. But Leo had tears in his eyes. "Festus...this is the third time I failed him."

Above, the Argo III plummeted towards the ground, with the surprised creaking of Festus audible for everyone.

"Don't worry, Leo." Assured Piper, "We'll fix him, like we did the first 2 times. We just need to..."

"To what, Piper McLean?" A wicked cackle was heard as a blizzard swooped in and Piper was an ice statue, "No dragon here this time you little pest!"

"Khione!" Jason growled, stabbing his gladius at the blizzard while Leo tried to defrost Piper.

"I'm sorry, not sorry, Valdez, I cannot allow fire either." the snow goddess formed as ice cased around everyone but Hazel and Arion's feet.

Percy simply summoned his will and the ice melted and the water blasted at the goddess, drenching her dress and she growled before disappearing again.

"Aw come on man, these shoes were new!"

"Nah dude, Nike will supply more."

A volley of rocks and flaming arrows flew at the demigods, who summoned their power to intercept it. A small geyser doused the flame and wind blew away the projectiles. Percy winced as he lowered the hand he raised. He felt sapped and dead already, multiple hurricanes had already drained him.

"Hey it's Mario!" The Argo III wreckage bellowed as spikes impaled from the ground. Leo furiously twirled the Nintendo Wii controller, pressing every button available. Uncle Leo was running out of toys.

Annabeth lept in the air and stabbed Kelli in the back with her dagger as she dueled the vampire donkeys. "Remember this for Backbiter and Luke, you old witch!"

Hazel raised her spatha as it grazed the arms of several hulking cyclops and punctured some hellhounds. Suddenly, skeletons leapt from the ground, all clutching police batons, and pinned her arms down. Frank charged as a bull, but a manticore fired and he writhed on the ground in pain. Leo threw his last, but ineffective grenade, and the skeletons jumped back as whipped cream spiraled out and a rabid chipmunk attacked the undead's faces. Hazel raised her spatha and killed the skeletons, because only children of the Underworld have this ability.

As Piper raised her sword to stab some of the grazed cyclops from Hazel's run, her weapons were shot clean out her hands. She looked up and saw a masked man waving from atop a giant dome. Molly the ferocious turtle and Sciron had returned. Percy turned around and ducked as the Nemean lion pounced, but was then turned into a gerbil. He chittered and Annabeth yelled, taking the lion's attention from the easy kill.

Frank had bandaged up his wounds with Hazel and turned into the giant turtle and bellowing insults at the lion. He turned into a lion and roared the same insults to the turtle, causing them to fight each other. Dr. Thorn had reloaded his stinger and squinted through his wide-eyed glasses to fire on Jason,who seemed to be charging electricity, but Percy the gerbil clawed at his face. The transformation seemed to have given him more energy, actually.

"One for the Tex!" yelled Geryon as his fire-breathing and man-eating horses trailed him, but it turned out Frank was better than Percy at the bow. He didn't need a blessing from Hera to kill the 3-bodied rancher, and without their master, the horses stampeded before being picked off one by one.

"Molly! Down!" bellowed Sciron as the turtle bickered and exchanged attacks with the lion. He grunted and turned around to reload his flintlocks from his sniping position, but a roast turkey blasted his chest and he stumbled. Sciron seemed prepared this time and launched grappling hook at Molly's shell, but with the turtle's shaking outrage and Annabeth's sword, he fell back down as his rope was cut. Molly has now eaten her master for the third time and counting.

Jason finished charging his volts and released it at Sonny the chihuahua. The monster whimpered and peed on a tree before scampering off and being trampled by Arion.

"Free beds!" called out Crusty the reliable Honda dealer, "The Crusty XL or the Crusty..."

Frank's arrow cut him off.

The Hydra stomped onto the field, bellowing and spitting smoke, but Leo walked through the smog and lobbed 10 fireballs, burning off the heads before they could grow more. Finally, he burned the immortal head and the huge beast toppled without doing much damage.

Diamonds erupted from the field, stabbing the monsters and making holes in their armors, so Frank's other arrows cut finish off the beasts.

At this point, everyone had used up their medicine and ambrosia. Percy could only sword fight as his weak geysers did nothing but deflect attacks. Jason didn't have the strength for more lightning bolts, and Piper only had her fruit and vegetables horn.

That was when the tide turned, and stayed turned.

Clay-covered ghosts lumbered out of the shaking ground, immune to fire and lightning and also deaf, so charmspeak and trickery couldn't work. Arrows shattered off and Arion and Hazel tried to distract it. While it had slow, clumsy swings, one hit would finish them, because their sludgy fists resembled sledge-hammers.

As the ghosts took the brunt of the demigod attacks, the Karpoi weaved in and out of the troops, summoning grass to grow around their feet or sometimes clawing and biting.

More monsters clawed out of the ground, Gaea also did have her grudge, and the monster stream seemed endless.

The arai, curses, flew around the battlefield, tempting the demigods to attack. Hazel grimaced as Arion charged at them, nickering and swearing.

Her spatha ran through two at once, and Arion's body shimmered and he disappeared. Hazel screamed as she fell out of the sky, grasping blindly at nothing as she plummeted down.

"Ahh, the curse of Alyconeus, whom you brought far away from his power source. Now your own power source, is gone!"

"Hazel!" yelled Frank, dropping his bow and bringing out his spear. He threw it, skewering the surrounding monsters before running over to catch Hazel.

"It is too late, Zhang. Remember Medusa's sisters? Their last wish was too have one of you two consume the poisonous-weiner thingies. It turns out Hazel is doomed." The arai disappeared in a puff of monster dust.

Frank wailed as he slouched on the floor, but a fiery whip stung his shoulder.

"Hope you enjoy being dead, fool!" Kampê cackled as her whip set something else on fire: Frank's lifeline, the firewood stick. "Wood is always meant to burn sooner or later!"

Frank fell to the ground, burning, as he pulled Hazel's dying body into a locked kiss. Precious gems littered around them in a heart shape, and with that, Hecate's apprentice and one of the praetor of Rome were dead.

Leo gasped, stunned. Suddenly, something leaped out at his face.

"Yes, Kampê, but stone always trumps fire!"

A stone statue of Leo now stood, clutching his metal sphere and a stone fireball. His magic belt remained unharmed, with the crayon drawing, his mother's picture, and Calypso's sketch folded inside. Festus' head cluttered near him as Medusa slithered away.

"Leo!" Piper and Jason cried as they had already lost their best friend before. They stopped their tag-team dueling and gaped, before a loud _SCREET!_ was heard.

The death pig charged in and out quickly, with Piper and Jason's body impaled on each tusk, their hands locked together as the boar stampeded away. Jason's coin rattled on the ground, covering a string of blue harpy feathers.

Monsters descended on Percy and Annabeth. It was like Tartarus: a weak and tired Percy and a defenseless Annabeth.

"If this..."

"SHUT YOUR TONGUE!" roared the monsters, "NO MORE TRICKERY!"

Arachne laughed as her silk wrapped around the demigod lovers, who weren't struggling. The monsters all charged to see who would be the first to kill the two demigods they hated so much, but smoky wisps reached there first.

As they were possessed, they sobbed as they were forced to beat each other up. Occasionally, Percy or Annabeth's hand resisted the pull, but when that happens, the eilodons jerked them to slap or punch harder. They smiled with tears in their eyes, they had enjoyed Camp Half Blood/Camp Jupiter's adult program together, boyfriend and girlfriend.

With one final slap and one final punch, the couple whispered their last words.

"I love you, Wise girl."

"You too, you insufferable Seaweed brain, Percabeth forever."

With a final strike, they were both dead, limp and with no energy. The monsters turned around, entertained for the day, and the wisps flew out, following the horde of monsters away.

They had fought well. But not well enough.

The Seven were dead.


End file.
